Sudden Love
by PriceFieldMan
Summary: Right after Max saves Chloe on the train tracks


Disclaimer: I don't own life is strange or it characters, and enjoy

"Sudden Love"

Max was carrying Chloe down the tracks where she almost died… again. "Max you just hella saved my life again, I owe you one" "No prob-" Max just noticed this weird gut feeling after being this close to Chloe

"Something on your mind SuperMax"

Deciding not to tell her "friend" about the feeling she simply said

"Just because I have powers doesn't mean I am a hero" Max Said

"Bullshit you just saved my ass back there" quietly adding in "Supermax"

After a punch in the arm and some chuckles then the girls got in the truck to head to Chloe's place to get ready for their "ninja mission" as Max called it. Once they got to Blackwell Academy they sneaked in to the school and made a homemade bomb to open the door. "Holy Shit Now that was fucking awesome" Chloe added after the explosion

They got into the room and searched for clues and stole a bit of money. They just because they wanted to went to the pool. Max freaked out when she saw Chloe in nothing but her underwear and when Chloe jumped in with Max (both in underwear) Max went under to avoid being splashed when the two came up their faces inches away from each other's they both backed away quickly and came back to talk.

"Ugh swimming is kinda boring" Said Max

"Yeah let's play something like truth or dare" Added Chloe

" Alright SuperMax Truth or Dare" Max feeling brave said "Dare" Boldly Chloe added to break Maxes bravery by saying "Kiss me, yep I dare you to kiss me"

Max didn't know what came over her but she leaned and kissed her. Instead of pushing away Chloe brought her closer. Just as it was about to be a French a kiss the security guard was coming over there to the pool. "Shit its step-Douche lets bail" Chloe said

But to Max's surprise Chloe did not take her anywhere she parked a street away from Blackwell and said "I'm staying in your dorm with you, no arguments"

Before Max knew it they were at her dorm As they walked past Victoria's room with her slaves slobbering all over her they heard the same popular kid talk "and I got so drunk" and blah, blah, blah

When they got to max's room she closed the door and sat on her bed only to be pounced by Chloe on her bed and heard the words "where were we" and had the most passionate kiss Max and Chloe ever had, it was long and passionate chole forced her way into Max's mouth with her tongue. In between kisses they both sweet talked each other things like "how about this" and "top that" During one of the sexual kisses max unvoluntarily moaned. Once Chloe hear that she was on top and max was bottom they both started to explore each other's body's, max firmly grasped Chloe's ass cheeks, and Chloe grasped Max's breasts Max in between kisses took off her and Chloe's shirts lightning fast, and as for Chloe she returned that favor by taking pants and bra's off. They both kept up the kissing and fondled each other's breasts then Chloe reached for max's panties and took them off, Max not wanting to be the only one took off Chloe's panties and Chloe starting exploring max's V she rubbed and touched max did the same until Chloe plunged her fingers into Max, and max did her best to do the same, they broke the kiss. "CloHe … God please don't stop. Chloe returned that with a smile then slowly broght herself betwwen Max's legs plunging her tounge inside max couldn't deal with it she screamed "FUCK… PLEASE HARDER…..oh MY GOD " Chloe laid down to the girl she just made orgasm "Aren't I good at this" she laughed

Max said quietly" do you want me to-" "Nope I pleased you I'm happy" and then they cuddled and went to sleep The next morning Chloe woke up Max and they just for a couple of seconds just stared into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when they heard laughing one thing that max thought was Maxes mind "Shit" and as if she didn't know it Victoria and her group were taking pictures of them in bed. Chloe naked or not charged the to the door kicked Victoria and closed the door. "Come on Babe we got to go" "Babe?"

"Yeah we're dating right"

"Yeah I guess we are"

Authors Note this is the first of Many Part so stay tuned PriceFielders.


End file.
